


Word Challenge I: Sungkyunkwan Scandal

by TaMeaut



Category: Sungkyunkwan Scandal
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaMeaut/pseuds/TaMeaut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short snippets from the life of Gu Yong Ha and Moon Jae Shin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Word Challenge I: Sungkyunkwan Scandal

**Title** : Word Challenge I  
 **Series** : Sungkyunkwan Scandal  
 **Soundtrack** : -  
 **Spoilers** : -  
 **Time frame** : -  
 **Summary** : -  
 **Excerpt** : “-”  
 **Pairings** : Moon Jae Shin/Gu Yong Ha, Gu Yong Ha/Moon Jae Shin  
 **Word count** : ~1700  
 **Rating** : M (angst, fluff)  
 **Warning** :  
 **Other** :  
 **Thanks** :

_______________________________________________________________________________________

**Rules**

**2 random words, same first letter (taken for example from a dictionary)  
First word sets theme  
Second word must be in text  
No more than 300 words per text  
10 minutes to write**

\---

**_Fashion  
Flashy_ **

“Do you always dress in black because you don't care at all about flashy clothing? Or is it because you are afraid of being seen? Or is it because you think you look better in it, more fearsome? Eh, Goel Oh, answer me...” Yong Ha's words are light and teasing but behind every word is a carefully reflected thought and the grunt he get as answer is all he needs. An all-knowing smile graze Yong Ha's lips as Jae Shin refuses to meet his eyes.

For Yong Ha knows.

He knows the real reason and it isn't fear or loathing or even carelessness.

It is because Yong Ha likes it and has once said so to Jae Shin.

\---

**_Nightmares  
Nude_ **

“Ah, Goel Oh, you really have a bad taste in colour coordination, black on black is really so gauche these days. You should learn from me. Here let me change it for you...” And before Jae Sin has time to react to the unwelcomed intrusion Yong Ha's nimble fingers slide over Jae Shin's untied vest and with a surprisingly strong tug manage to expose both Jae Shin's naked chest and waist.

Jae Shin roughly grabs back the collar of his vest from Yong Ha's grip and quickly covers up, even tying the knot, holding it together, properly.  
“What is wrong with you? Do I need you to dress me, uh, what am I, a child? Crazy bastard.”

“Don't be so prude, or did you think I did it because I want to see you naked?” A small smile graze Yong Ha's lips as Jae Shin refuses to meet his eyes.

For Jae Shin doesn't know.

He doesn't know that the real reason is because Yong Ha saw him sneak out last night as the “Red Messenger” and that Yong Ha spent the rest of the night sweating in nightmares, cloyed with sharp metal, red blood and hidden wounds.

Not that Yong Ha would ever tell him. No, he will keep hiding his intentions in casual behaviour like this. After all, his reward is that he get to see Jae Shin nude.

Well, almost.

\---

**_Study  
Serious_ **

“How many times have I told you. You have to attend the classes or you will be kicked out. I will drag you there and make you attend...I will force you...” Yong Ha is seriously flustered, Jae Shin just doesn't know what is good for him and even though he is among the best at Sungkyunkwan, the very opposite of Yong Ha, he always keeps too low a profile. It as annoying Yong Ha to no end.

“Stop this...I don't want to hear it...besides, that serious face doesn't suit you...” And as Jae Shin is leaning in, pinning Yong Ha's eyes with his, every other thought of persuasion goes straight out of Yong Ha's head as he can almost feel the warmth of Jae Shin's breath on his face.

“Ah, you think so?” A cheeky smile graze Yong Ha's lips as Jae Shin keep meeting his eyes.

For Yong Ha knows, that Jae Shin knows.

They both know the real reason and it isn't slackness or uninterest or even obstinacy.

It is because it gives Yong Ha an excuse to bicker with Jae Shin, so that Jae Shin can lean over, very closely, and tell Yong Ha to shut up.

\---

**_Rain  
Recognition_ **

As the night deepens only a lonely figure remains on the streets, cowering in the cold rain. Yong Ha is cursing Jae Shin with every foul word in his vocabulary as the blood is pumping through his irregularly beating heart. But he is more terrified than cold, even though he has been out for hours already, using returning from a wine-house as a poor excuse.  
“I swear, Jae Shin, someday you will be the death of me...running around all nights...I never get to sleep like this...I will get a fever and die...but....please...don't be hurt...”

Then, suddenly, when he has almost given up, he catches a flash of something black hurrying around a corner. He knows those steps, those features although hidden behind a mask. He knows those creamy brown eyes that locks on him for a second, widening in surprise and recognition and then hurriedly looking away as he vanishes into the shadows.

A small smile graze Yong Ha's lips as Jae Shin hurries to look away when their eyes meet.

For Jae Shin doesn't know that Yong Ha know.

He doesn't know that Yong Ha have always known and now that that he has seen Jae Shin unhurt he can finally go to his warm bed and sleep, instead of wandering the empty streets for hours, in cold rain.

Until the next time.

\---

**_Lonely  
Laughter_ **

A pearlstring of laughter is transported by the wind, up the tree where Jae Shin is sitting drinking. He knows that laughter. He knows the nuances, the tones and the intonation so well he can tell that Yong Ha is forcing it.

He can hear other voices too and he grimaces. He doesn't like it when Yong Ha socialise with the President and his goons. He cannot understand their attraction to Yong Ha.

Again Yong Ha laughs as he comes into Jae Shin's field of view, seemingly floating on top of the ground in those singing steps that are so Yong Ha. Jae Shin has no idea how he does it but he finds it beautiful.  
Everything Yong Ha does is beautiful, breathtaking, awe inspiring. Even his laughter.

But hearing it directed to someone else, than himself, makes Jae Shin feel unexpectedly lonely.

Then Yong Ha turns around, looks up the tree and locks eyes with the surprised Jae Shin. The moment only lasts for a second or two but it is enough for Jae Shin to register the wink Yong Ha gives him.

And as they all leave, Jae Shin suddenly, somehow doesn’t feel lonely at all, anymore.

And now he can hear how Yong Ha's laughter isn't forced anymore.

\---

**_Despair  
Dead_ **

The tears keep falling as Jae Shin disappears in the shadows. What had Yong Ha expected? What did he really think he meant to Jae Shin? Lover? Friend? Nothing?  
The last word increases the flow from his eyes. How could something he had always known hurt so much.

He means less than a dead person, to the man that means everything to Yong Ha.  
Yong Ha feels lost, abandoned. Where can he possibly go after this? And the answer is, Nowhere. For Yong Ha knows, that despite how much Jae Shin always hurt him, he will always, always forgive him.

So, he will just stay here, alone in the dark, waiting. Like always.

What Yong Ha doesn't know is that Jae Shin, running along midnight streets, knows deep inside that one day, one day he will not be able to leave Yong Ha standing there, alone in the dark.

For he knows that Yong Ha always forgive him, even when Jae Shin himself can not. And right now he doesn't want to be forgiven.

But maybe one day...

\---

**_Lost  
Lick_ **

Yong Ha is desperately frantic. No, he is hysterical.

His most beloved possession is lost and he can't find it. The small fan he bought, while thinking that the tiger depicted on it reminded him so much of Jae Shin, is gone. It is his most absolute favourite fan, for it is the only one he has bought together with Jae Shin.

Having searched his entire room, leaving a huge mess, he rushes out to seek on the path he took to get home. Straight away he spots Jae Shin sitting on the porch and Yong Ha is just about to rush up to ask if Jae Shin has seen his fan, when he freezes in a step and his jaw drops. For the sight he is looking upon is nothing he could ever have imagined, even in Gu Yong Ha's hyperactive mind.

Jae Shin is resting with his back on a pillar, causally caressing a small fan. He slowly rolls it in his hand and then gently opens it, lovingly stroking the figure of a tiger in leap. He closes it again, just as carefully as he opened it, and then he brings it up and lets the cool wood of the handle caress his cheek.

It is as if Jae Shin had caressed Yong Ha, as if he can in this moment feel exactlywhat the fan is feeling. And it does things to Yong Ha, induces feelings and thoughts he try so very hard to push away.  
Until Jae Shin does something that makes even the seasoned Gu Yong Ha blush furiously. He brings the fan to his lips, moving it over his supple lips and then, then he tentatively gives the painted silk a lick, just with the tip of his tongue.

“Goel Oh!” Yong Ha can't stop the exclamation from spilling from his lips, for this is just to erotic for his mind. Had Jae Shin just licked his fan? He could just as well have licked Yong Ha as the shiver passing through him proves.

Hearing his name Jae Shin immediately whips his head around and as he sees Yong Ha standing there, he instantly stiffens and becomes very awkward, his face turning a deeper shade of scarlet.

“You...you...found my fa...fan?” is all Yong Ha can press out as he takes two steps towards Jae Shin.

“Ah, hmmm..it was....yo...yours?” Jae Shin holds out the fan to Yong Ha but his eyes look to the side as if he doesn't dare to do anything else.

Yong Ha takes the fan and holding it in his hand, feeling the weight of it, pondering what just happened, he is struck with a very clever mischievous thought.

“Oh, Goel Oh?” Jae Shin looks up and before he has a chance to react Yong Ha presses his lips to Jae Shin's in a succulent kiss, making both of them blush even deeper.

To Yong Ha's surprise and pleasure it lasts longer than he could ever have dreamt of and only when he slips his tongue in does Jae Shin rip his lips away from Yong Ha and violently pushes him away, wiping his mouth with his sleeve.  
“What...what are you doing? You crazy bastard...”

“Just wanted to know...what my fan tasted like...” Yong Ha adds with a beaming smile and glittering eyes, at which Jae Shin goes completely quiet and turns even redder. For Yong Ha knows.

Gu Yong Ha knows that he has finally gotten a kiss that Moon Jae Shin will never, ever complain about.

 

***  
 ** _Author's comment_**

**_aaargh...here I lost because the last part got longer than 300 words...but it was just too good to stop..._ **


End file.
